User talk:Amanda113122/Archive 2
Out Hey I'm out for the week please do not think I am abandoning the wiki however. Thanks --JediToa (talk) 13:11, November 13, 2012 (UTC). Oh and could you also add me to the admins template? Re:Videos Okee dokey then. This Is Mighty Moose- (At Vector 0-1-0-) (I Am Broadcasting Important Note-) (I Know Nothing.) 23:51, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: The Crossings Story Sorry, I just assumed there was a mistake in the transferal. In the future, can editors add "(sic)" or something after these errors? 17:36, November 19, 2012 (UTC) : Also, the abscence of dialogue seems to imply that it's not a direct translation of the actual short story anyway, but instead just a translated synopsis. Even if this is wrong, then, since it was occasionally the translation causing the grammatical errors, then, by fixing them, wouldn't we just be providing a slightly-better translation? 23:48, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Re Vandalism I'm sorry about the error. I was not trying to vandalize it was because that rollback rollbacks all edits and I made a mistake. I think I am going to stick to the undo button. Very sorry for the trouble --JediToa (talk) 22:25, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey I just checked again I see the last times I edited the Bionicle page I accidentally rolllbacked a good contributor. That was my mistake I thought he had made the vandalism. I see that I accidentally made that mistake because of the rollback. I thought I fixed the edits that I had accidentally done however. Please correct me if I am wrong I am very sorry. :( --JediToa (talk) 22:33, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:MasterLewa Yes, it would seem quite useless. oh well, I'll keep a silent eye over the edits made, just in case. Blahmarrow (talk) 00:04, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Something Important You should be Aware of Umm, this is really awkward for me to admit, but it should be known. I kinda had two accounts going at once. I'm Blahmarrow. I made this account so I could "start anew" on all wikis. I apologize for keeping it a secret, but I decided to just use this one account only to simplify things. This Is Mighty Moose- (At Vector 0-1-0-) (I Am Broadcasting Important Note-) (I Know Nothing.) 02:41, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, that went better than expected. XD Thanks for understanding, This Is Mighty Moose- (At Vector 0-1-0-) (I Am Broadcasting Important Note-) (I Know Nothing.) 15:24, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Videos Hey when you say no videos, do you mean no videos on pages or no videos in general --JediToa (talk) 20:34, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Vako There are two pages. One is called Vako and the other called Vako Rhino are they the same thing or are they different. If they are the same thing it might be unnecessary to have both. --JediToa (talk) 14:20, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Bohrok Swarms Okee dokey, I was just updating the names on those two. This Is Mighty Moose- (You Should know That) (I Know Nothing) 18:56, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Edits To be honest, the whole point of a wiki is that you can edit anybody's work at any time without their permission. Once you "publish" the edit, it's free game. Consulting you is an optional courtesy. That said, you're right in that I should have spoken with you about the appearance lists. I think that you're doing a great job on this wiki, and I'm glad to see that we have a worker like you with us. If you note, the only thing I took out of your edits were the "mentioned only" characters. A person who is mentioned in a story is not a "true" character in that they don't actually appear in the story. This is distinct from Appearance lists on individual pages, where we are simply listing where they have appeared in the story, even in name only. Does that make sense? I hope that helps, and I want to let you know that my revisions were never intended to annoy you. Also, I originally created the "Story Serials" template to include the "Story serials and Podcasts" category. That way, any page with the Story Serials template would also automatically include the Story serials and Podcasts category. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 19:51, December 2, 2012 (UTC) BZ power stories Are story serials such as Decadence canon? --JediToa (talk) 02:45, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Kohrak-Kal Krana Proof Here is the proof you asked for. Kohrak-kal-vu.png|Kohrak-Kal exploding in the Online Animation, with a Krana-Vu Kal. kohrak-kal-su.png|Kohrak-Kal suffering the same fate in the Comic, with a Krana-Su. Interdimensional403 (talk) 01:04, December 30, 2012 (UTC)my edit on the podu section are'nt non canon look at the Huna pageInterdimensional403 (talk) 01:04, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Interdimensional403 (talk) 03:19, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Never mindInterdimensional403 (talk) 03:19, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Site Leader Are you the new site leader? If so you might want to put yourself down on the admins template as the site leader. --JediToa (talk) 01:13, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Nimrod-0 Hey (sorry for my inactivity) i just checked in and looked at some recent activity and came across the acusations aimed toward Nimrod-0. I also noticed that he has only made 15 edits under his new profile. Under these circumstances, I sugest that you (with your newly gained administrator powers) send him a message saying that if he does not respond in say... two weeks his rollbacker powers will be revoked. And if this "hacking" continues possibly a block? Just some things to think about. Ivjub, a guy that doesnt know how to make a cool signature. (talk) 06:06, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I saw your message sent to Nimrod-0. And also looked at some recent history and saw that Tbw has not been vandalized recently. Maybe it was possibly towards other wikis? Well I suppose I should have looked harder! Ivjub, a guy that doesnt know how to make a cool signature. (talk) 05:30, January 4, 2013 (UTC)